Avada Kedavra
by Kayla1822
Summary: A new generation of witches and wizards are beginning at Hogwarts, but the students hold a grudge against eachother over a rivilery between there parents when they went to school together, but what happens when the unforgivable is an accident?HH,GN,RL.


**CHAPTER 1**

"Mum! Dad! There here, there here! Our hogwarts letters, there here!!" Harry walked into the living room and scooped his 11 year old, excited daughter, Hayleigh, into his lap.

"See darling, I told you they would come, Dumbledore would never forget about you two, you've been on the list since the day your lovely mother birthed you." Scooping his other daughter, Ellysse, onto his other knee.

"What's all the noise in here about?" asked a much older, prettier Hermoine, walking in to the living room. Her hair, once poofy and uncontollable, was now flowing down, just over her shoulders. Straight. Pin straight.

"They came, mum, they came! Our Hogwarts letters have finally arrived!" Ellysse screamed, jumping off her fathers lap and into her mothers arms.

"Oh that's lovely dear, just absolutly lovely. You know what this means," giving Harry a mischevious look, "this means its time for a trip to Diagon Alley!"

Hermoine sat in the recliner and looked over the supply list, as she looked away Harry rolled his eyes and sighed in the back of his head. ' Oh great, Diagon Alley' he thought to himself.

"Off we go then, grab some floo powder ladies, come on, Harry, lets go." Urged Hermoine.

Six Weeks later...

"Oh look who it is, the Potter twins, get out of my way you dirty gits." Sneered Claire Malfoy as she tried to pass the twins on the staircase. Earlier that day she had jinxed the girls pumpkin juice and made it spill all over there clean robes.

"Why don't you make me, Malfoy." said Hayleigh, the more assertive of the two, in the defence of her and her sister.

"Hayleigh, let's just go." whispered Ellysse in her sisters ear.

" No, Ellysse, we won't move out of the deatheaters way. That would be wrong"

"Avada Kadvara!" screamed Claire before thinking.

But it was too late, Hayleigh was stone dead on the ground, in Ellysse's arms.

"Noooo, HOW COULD YOU, HOW COULD YOU KILL MY SISTER YOU FILTHY GIT!"

"Malfoy just turned and ran far, far away.

The family made there way to the hospital wing. Harry had to carry Hermione on his back because she couldn't keep he balence from the shock. When they arrived at the hospital wing,Hayleigh was in the second bed on the left side. Hermione took a glance at Hayleigh's body and then dug her face back into Harry's shoulder. She couldn't see her baby dead. Ellysse dropped to her knees and sobbed as the thought of holding her sisters body played over in her head. Harry just stared, like he saw something the others didn't."BLOODY HELL!!" he screamed and he dropped Hermione and ran out.

Harry ran down the staircase. He saw Hagrid walking up the stairs. Harry wiped the tears from his eyes as he passed him.

"Hi Hagrid." Harry said gloomly.

Hagrid gave a little jump and then replied. " Ello Arry."

Harry could tell Hagrid had aged over the years, his voice cracked more than it used to but his grammer was just as bad as it used to be.

"Listen Arry, I'm rea' sorry 'bout Hayleigh," said Hagrid stopping momentarily, "I know wha' its 'ike to wose a woved won."

Harry knew instantly Hagrid was refering to Norbert, a dragon Hagrid had back in Harry and Hermiones First year.

"Yeah Hagrid, listen I've got to go, I've alot to do.

It was just then it hit him. Harry had left Ellysse and Hermione in the Hospital wing alone.

"The toughest time this family has ever been through, and I left them there!" Harry thought to himself as he scurried back to the hospital wing.

When he arrived he saw Ellysse and Hermione in two armchairs drinking Hot Coco. When Hermione noticed that Harry walked in she walked over to him and embraced him in her arms.

She whispered "We forgive you." His repliy was soft and gentle" You shouldn't have to."

Harry held her tight for a few moments and then the two of them joined Ellysse.

"Listen Hermoine, I know this is still not completely sinking in yet, but we do have a lot of planning to do, funeral, burial, where, when, and all the details, so I think I should go talk to Dumbledore, he will know just where to-"

"Yes, yes dear, go do what you have to do, Ellysse and I will stay here and talk to Madame Pomfrey and see what she suggests, I love you."

Harry exited the hospital wing, suddenly his head began to spin, there was something missing, something -he had over looked. Then like a bullet it hit him. Draco. Draco Malfoy. He must find him and his runts and make them pay for what they did, killing his baby girl. Bloody death eaters.

Harry marched in to Dumbledore's office loudly, disturbing a what seemed to be quite private conversation between Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"Sir, I demand you tell me where the Malfoys live now!"

"Harry listen, I know your upset but revenge is not the ans-"

"Don't tell me what's right and wrong, those filthy gits killed my baby girl, that little deatheater should be in Azkaban for using that curse."

"You and I both know very well that a first year cannot be sent to Azkaban."

"She killed my baby girl, for no reason! She also used an illegal curse! That filthy git, just like her father."

Back in the hospital wing, Hermoine and Ellysse chatted with Madame Pomfrey about cemetaries in the area that would be suitable for Hayleighs body.

"We would bury her where Harry's parents are, but they happen to be buried in the same cemetary that Voldemort was reborn in during the Triwizard Tournament in our fourth year."

"Ah, yes, yes I can understand why that would be difficult for Harry. I suggest the cemetary just down below the lake. Its where Myrtle was buried back when she was killed when the Chamber of Secrets opened the first time."

"Oh yes, well when Harry comes back we can go down and take a look."

"What will we go see?" asked Harry walking through the door and shuting it quickly behind him.

"Oh hello dear, I thought we could go down and take a look at the cemetary below the lake. Its the cemetary that Moaning Mytle is buried at."

"Well I thought we would bury her by my parents in The Riddle Cemetary."

"Are you sure you want that dear, you knwo considering what happened it fourth year and everything."

"Darling, I'm over that now, I think that next to my parents is the perfect place, and anyway its not like Voldemort can hurt her now."

" Yes dear, if thats what you want." said Hermoine quickly glancing away. She herself was not sure if she was comfortable with her daughter being buried in that cemetary, but if it made Harry happy she could deal with it.


End file.
